


Countdown

by LadyAzure17



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Battle, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAzure17/pseuds/LadyAzure17
Summary: X's eyes darted around frantically. What, was there, 24, 25...? No... there were figures shifting beyond them, and X could feel many more footfalls trembling the ground. There must have been at least double of those henchmen there; more were in the shadows. He could feel the weight of Zero's body slumping into him further, and he took a deep breath.There was no other way out than fighting like hell, and that's what he was going to do.





	Countdown

X's eyes darted around frantically. What, was there, 24, 25...? No... there were figures shifting beyond them, and X could feel many more footfalls trembling the ground. There must have been at least double of those henchmen there; more were in the shadows. He could feel the weight of Zero's body slumping into him further, and he took a deep breath.

The caved in ceiling had created a sort of lean-to in the corner he had ducked into. As long as X kept that horde off, it would be safe…

"Sorry buddy," he chuckled, sliding Zero off his back and setting him down gently in the corner, making sure he looked comfortable. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, who almost looked like he was sleeping, had it not been for the gashed stomach and breastplate. "Looks like you can't tag along. Stay here, stay safe. Should be back soon." X wasn't sure if Zero could hear him, but it was worth the chance to say something.

He gazed up solemnly at the crowd forming, a far more commanding Maverick barking orders to scour the area. There was no chance of a sneak attack.

He gripped his buster, taking a deep breath and offering up some sort of prayer.

Then he charged out towards the fray, issuing a roiling battle cry.

The mavericks as a whole seemed to collapse backwards in shock, the commander in the middle whipping around in confusion at the burst of sound, only to be met with a huge blue blast heading straight towards him. He leapt out of the way, losing his right arm in the process.

"TOO SLOW!" X bellowed, and a fist slammed into the commanding maverick's head. He was thrown to the ground, and for a split-second X met his dazed eyes. Before he could fire his next charged shot, he was flattened to the ground from a kick square to his back. Bodies began to pile on him.

 _Seven are on me._ X gritted his teeth as someone's leg connected with the back of his, and his joints wrenched in the wrong direction for a moment. Someone else stabbed his lower back, and a hiss of pain shot from him. He checked his levels. _Boy,_ he hurt, but he wasn't nearly close enough to blow everything up.

 _Okay. I can clean up some more before then._ He dug his charged buster into the floor and fired, blasting himself backwards, throwing five of his assailants off. The two that clung on became his landing pad, knocking them out cold. _If they get up, I'll take care of them, but for now--_

He leaped to his feet to dodge a saber slash from one of the henchmen.

"Sloppy technique!" X called, launching himself into the guy and immediately disarming him. He caught the shortblade, scoffing, "You're holding the handle completely wrong, I'm confiscating this."

The maverick's cheeks lit up red, humiliated, and he growled, throwing himself at X. X looked at him piteously in that split second: he looked like a young and promising fighter. He dealt a blow to his neck, knocking him out cold.

He took a second to scan the room. _31 left._

A group of 12 were charging at him, and X felt a giddy rush come over him, accompanied by throbs of pain from his back and his leg. Power coursed to his buster at twice its normal rate, and X had enough time to get in a double charge.

The 12 became six after his first shot, and then his second blast cleared four more.

_Shit, my right buster's got a faulty wire!_

His elbow burned with the strain, and as the final two closed the distance between him, he pulled out his left buster as well. His eyes fiercely met his challengers', and he quickly picked out each weak spot on both of their armors. He boosted over both, dodging their fire. Working quickly, he yanked them around and fired three quick shots. Both fell to the ground, wounded, but not quite dead.

_19 left!_

He charged forward into the fray again, kicking into a slide and knocking a slew of them to the ground. He picked off five, and then knocked out another 4.

"TEN!" He shouted, his right arm on fire as he brought it down on another maverick. A raspy cry ejected from him when he felt a blade stab right through the gauntlet, and he was kicked back.

He was met with the searing pain of a sai plunging through the upper part of his back, just below his breastplate, and he gasped as he looked down and saw the violet blade sticking out the other side. It was ripped backward, and X stumbled forward, grabbing the saber he had at his waist and blindly slashing at his assaulter. He saw a figure fall apart before him, so he whipped around and slashed again, not quite seeing who he hit.

The pain from his torso was extremely hard to bear now, as a hole along its length had opened, thanks to the sai marrying the smaller stab from earlier with its gash.

_Nonononono. Gotta stay conscious. Gotta--!!_

X was suddenly thrust to the ground, five more men piling on top of him. He let out a scream of agony, his torso feeling as if it would split in two.

Something blipped in the corner of his vision. More piled atop him, and X groaned.

It would be risky, considering the giant gash in his stomach and the hole through his arm. If he released it wrong, he could lose his arm, or worse, rip himself in two. But he had to finish this: Zero was shrouded, but vulnerable if anyone decided to look into that one corner. The thought of his comrade being killed in his helpless coma nearly threw him into a panic, but also steeled his resolve. More weight added to the hog-pile, and X was almost certain all ten of those goons had added something to pinning him. He had to try. It was the only way out now.

"Sorry I've taken so long, Z...," he muttered, focusing his damage energy to a single point. His wounds screamed with pain, and a warning went off in his brain about possible destabilization of his frame. X's furrowed brow twitched, focusing on his inner power hard, ignoring all the noise.

He dug his fingers into the ground, his eyes snapping open, glowing white with energy.

"GIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! _CRUSH!!!!!!!"_

A high-pitched whine started at his core, and instantly exploded outward. The weight was incinerated off of him, and his back arched upward with the force of the explosion. Light cloaked him for a long moment, and X was bathed in silence.

He collapsed, gasping for breath, the cool metal of the floor helping to keep him awake.

"Z...Zero...," he muttered, half marking an end to his countdown, half absorbed in the thought of his friend. They could escape now.

He staggered to his feet, thankful that he hadn't ripped to pieces. Looking around, he suddenly wondered where that commanding Maverick had gone. _Coward probably saw what I could do and ran off_ , X thought to himself, pleased. He shuffled over to the corner where Zero was hidden, gasping, "Hey buddy.... Sorry I'm la-- _ZERO!!"_

Zero was plenty awake now, his saber withdrawn to fend off the commanding maverick. His other hand covered his wounds protectively, and he smirked. "Hey X, having fun without me again?" His voice trembled with effort, and he was about to lose his fight. The Maverick turned and cackled, but X cut him off with a blast to the head. The body collapsed to the ground, and Zero's arm immediately gave. His saber sheathed, and he gasped in pain.

"Zero," X said in concern, kneeling next to him and bracing Zero's shoulder to the wall. Zero's head lolled, his eyes unfocused as he groaned. One of his wounds had opened more. "Stay with me, come on. We're going to get you fixed up now," X murmured earnestly.

Zero half nodded.

"Here," X turned, "Grab my shoulders, I'll carry you out on my back."

"Not unless...," Zero slurred, "....not unless you call it what it is."

X shot a dark glare back at him. "I could also just leave you here for that."

Zero grinned at him, eyes still unfocused, "But I know you wouldn't."

"Just grab my shoulders so I can lift you."

Zero grunted, relenting. He grabbed on to X, and he lifted him, ducking out of the rubble. As they headed out, Zero muttered, "Damn, I'm impressed X. Didn't save anything for me, huh?"

"Z, you're practically a dead man right now, how was I supposed to?"

Zero chuckled slightly, slumping into X. X stumbled at the sudden shift in weight, shouting, "My point exactly!!"


End file.
